Best Danny Phantom Fairly Oddparents Phineas and Ferb Crossover Ever
by ZestySweetHeart
Summary: Isabella finds out that her cousin Paulina's dad had an accident and her mom is using it as an excuse to leave Danville forever. Paulina is experiencing the worst crisis she has ever gone through. Danny's twin cousins Timmy and Tina and their weird foster brother Perry are thrust upon them for the duration of the Turner's second honeymoon. Ghosts, fairies, teenage drama, and more!


**Okay, so this first chapter is going to be a bit intense. Read on, I hope it piques your interest. The Fairly Oddparents characters don't come in until a bit later. But they will come, I promise you! **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter One: Drastic Changes

Isabella's POV

"Oh, my gosh! Mom, you can't be serious!?" I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. No, no, no, this can't be happening to me... It just can't...

"I am completely serious, Mija," my mom said. "We are moving. I have to be with my sister. She needs help. She can't take care of Ricardo on her own."

"But Amity Park is so far away! This is Colorado, Mom. They are all the way in Minnesota! I don't want to go there... Aunt Maria didn't come out here to Danville when we needed help with dad," I snapped. Her weathered face took on a much paler tone.

"Isabella, you and I both know no one could have helped with your father," she whispered, tears pooling in her dark eyes. She turned away from me to hide the pain. "I needed privacy when he... I just... I didn't want anyone else around." I rolled my eyes. That wasn't the point.

"The point is, she could have come here and she didn't. Mom, I was just as upset that Dad left as you, but the fact of the matter is that he didn't want to stay. He wasn't meant to be a father, and even I could tell he wasn't a very good husband. It wasn't working for any of us." My mom couldn't speak. She just stood there, staring at the wall in silence.

"It was hard for a while, but we have made it just fine. Until now," I said. "Something pops up on the other side of the country and suddenly you HAVE to go to your sister- who you see maybe twice a year. What's the real reason you want to leave? It sure as heck isn't because Uncle Sanchez had an accident. You can't handle being in this place anymore. Does it remind you too much of Dad? Is that what it is?" She whirled around, anger burning in her dark eyes.

"Isabella, you listen to me right now-"

"No, YOU listen!" I was so close to screaming my head off, but I managed to control my volume. "This is my home! It's all I've ever known. I don't want to leave. And I definitely don't want to stay with Maria Sanchez the famous model who never has time for her family and her selfish, spoiled, shallow witch of a daughter." She gave me a look. Oooh! I hated that look.

"What? You know it's true. Aunt Maria hardly spends any time with her own family, much less us. She's always doing shows and tours. And Paulina is a brat and you know it. I can't stand her, and yet you want me to stay in the same house as her?"

"Honey, it will only be for a couple weeks until we find something more permanent-" Say whaaat? I interrupted my mother as soon as she said the p word.

"Permanent!? So this isn't just until Uncle Sanchez is better. This is a for good thing! No, I can't do this. Why can't I just stay here? You can go by yourself. I'll stay with one of the girls, or maybe... With Phineas' family..." I trailed off when I saw the stony look on my mother's face.

"No, Mija. Just no," she said angrily. "I am not leaving you here with your Girl Scout friends and your funny little boyfriend," my mother argued. Funny little...? Ohhh no she didn't!

"Mom, Phineas isn't little! He is sixteen, and I'm not a kid anymore, I'm-"

"Enough, Isabella, we are done talking about this." I can't believe this!

"But, Mom-" She cut me off. I wasn't surprised.

"Isabella Maria Juanita Felicia Garcia-Shapiro!" Uh oh. Full name. She took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, but she still was obviously upset. "My little sister needs me. We are moving to Amity Park. Both of us. We are going to stay with your Aunt Maria and your cousin Paulina until Ricardo is better. End of discussion."

She walked away and I heard her slam her bedroom door. I could heard her trying to muffle her bitter cries. My heart was hollow inside. Not only did I have to face the fact that I was moving, I had upset my mom too. I shouldn't have mentioned Dad...

Way to go, Isabella. Way. To. Go. And my problems weren't even halfway over yet...

"How am I going to tell Phineas...?"

Paulina's POV

"Okay, Vivian... Got it... Oh, really? Oh, sis, I'm sorry..." I could hear my mom's voice through the thin panels of my bedroom wall. I'll never get used to that. I sighed. We have plenty of money. I never understood why we couldn't afford sound proof walls.

Or a better doctor for Dad. Not that he'd want a better doctor... Or any doctor at all...

A lump formed in my throat as the unwelcome memories came to mind... Getting home late from school, the door hanging wide open, that eerie feeling I got when I walked in... Seeing my sweet daddy laying there in a pool of red... Barely breathing... But still somehow alive.

I remember the shock and the horror I felt when I saw him like that. I remember screaming at the top of my lungs, and I remember crying. A lot. And then I remember waking up, and my mom was there. My mom, Maria Sanchez.

I hadn't seen her in months. She was a famous model. She traveled a lot. She never had time for her family. Sure, she had plenty of time for her career and for her sexy Italian publicist. She even had time to visit her sister Vivian and my Girl Scout cousin Isabella in Danville, Colorado. But she never had any time for me, or for Dad... Until now...

"I can't believe this actually happened..." I cried softly to myself, the tears flowing freely. Sure, but popular, beautiful girls like me aren't supposed to cry. It's bad for my skin. Star would slap me if she saw me like this. Dash would tell me to get over it, people do stuff like this all the time. Or maybe not. Maybe she'd understand.

After all, my dad tried to kill himself this week.

That's another thing I remember. The gun was still in his hand when I found him on the floor, bleeding out from his self-inflicted gunshot to the head. Self-inflicted. He shot himself. I tried to commit suicide. My daddy...

The doctors all said he is going to be alright, but the brain damage is pretty severe and they don't know if he's going to come out of the coma normal again. I was pretty scared. I didn't understand until my mom sat down with me and explained it in Spanish to me.

"Mi hija, la cabeza de su padre es herido gravemente. Cuando we despierta él no puede ser el hombre que era antes... Antes del accidente. My daughter, your father's head is hurt badly. when he wakes up he may not be the man he was before he... before the accident." Her voice cracked when she said accident. She is really trying to believe that's what it was.

But attempted suicide isn't an accident.

"Daddy... Why?" I covered my head with my pillow and tried to drown out the sound of my mother talking to her sister on the phone. I tried to smother my own pitiful cries by burying my face in the sheets, but nothing helped.

How could you do this to me, Daddy? I thought. If anyone finds out, I'll never live it down. It would ruin my life... If it isn't ruined already. Because of you. Daddy, I need you to come back and fix the mess you made.

I need you to come back and fix the mess that is my life.

The next day...

Isabella's POV

"Hey, Phineas..." I said softly, pushing open the gate and stepping into his yard. He was sitting under the tree, deep in thought. When he heard my voice he looked up, smiling.

"Hi, Isabella. Whatcha doin'?" I smiled back at him as he laughed. "Wait, no, that's your line. My bad. Hahaha!" I shook my head and moved forward, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugged me back, stiffening.

"Whoa, hey, what's wrong?" He cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him. This is going to be hard.

"Phin... I'm... Oh, gosh, I don't want to say it..." Alarm flared up in his eyes.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you!?" I was shocked. Appalled.

"NO! Of course not," I said. He looked so relieved. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just... Well... I'm kind of moving..."

"You're... Moving?" The saddened and confused look in my boyfriend's eyes broke my heart. "Where? When? Why?" So many questions... I barely knew the answers myself.

"Phineas, calm down for just a second. Let me explain," I took his hands and we sat down on the grass in his backyard. We had made so many memories on this lawn, underneath this tree...

"Isabella, please..." His voice brought me back to reality. I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Okay. Here it goes. Phew..." I took a deep breath and explained as best as I could. "My uncle had an accident. Mom wants to go down to Amity Park as soon as we can, so that we can help my aunt out until Uncle Ricardo is better." Phineas' eyes got big.

"What kind of accident?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know... Mom wouldn't tell me. It sounds pretty bad though. He's in a coma. The doctors say he will recover, but it will take a while and he may not be the same ever again." I felt chills race up my spine and I crossed my arms over my chest in vain effort to warm myself up.

"So is this like a permanent move, or what...?" I nodded.

"That's what mom is making it seem like. I don't know if we will ever be coming back. Until we find our own place we are going to leave our furniture here. But for the time being we are staying at my aunt's house." I could feel my eyes welling up and my face was burning. I felt like I was going to be sick. This was all way too much for me.

Phineas saw and wrapped me in a tight hug. I couldn't help it. The tears just started to flow.

"Ssshhh," he murmured into my hair, pressing little kisses on the side of my head in an effort to calm me down. "It's going to be okay. I promise. I'll visit you as often as I can." I looked up into his eyes.

"Promise that too," I whimpered, my lip quivering. He ran his thumb over the offending lip and then pressed his mouth to mine firmly. His kiss melted away all my worry and care, if only for a few short moments. All too soon it was over. When he pulled away he whispered softly in my ear...

"I promise." I sighed and relaxed in his arms. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of my head. I felt so safe and happy when Phineas was holding me.

"When are you leaving?" Suddenly I didn't feel very safe anymore. I felt vulnerable and scared.

"In two weeks."

One week later...

Dash's POV

"Hey, Dash, what's up with your girlfriend?" Kwon asked me before chugging a carton of high protein chocolate milk. "She's so off her game lately." I glanced over at Paulina, who wasn't even trying to act like a cheerleader. She was just kind of waving the pom poms around half heartedly and she looked like her puppy died.

Crap. I hope her puppy didn't die. I just got her that annoying yapper for her birthday. Ninth grade year just started this past Monday. Today is Friday... Last month Paulina had her huge end of summer birthday party and I surprised her with the fluffy white and gray thing. What did she name it again? Something stupid like Fluffy or Fifi...

"Earth to Dash? You in there, buddy?" Kwon rapped his knuckle on my head. Hard.

"OW! What the hell, Kwon?" I ran my fingers through my hair and growled at my friend. He backed away slowly, arms raised.

"Sorry, dude, you just seemed lost for a minute. Don't tell me you're gonna get all emo like Paulina?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not gonna get like that. But she's really weighing me down, man. I can't focus on anything. She's just so sad and weepy all the time. And if she's not sad and weepy she's just mad. I hate it. I don't know what to do. It's like... She just changed. She's not herself anymore."

"And you don't know why?" Kwon's question made me laugh.

"Hahaha, no, why would I know? She doesn't talk to me. I'm her boyfriend, not her shrink. If she has a problem she can talk to Star about it. I don't wanna hear it." Not for the first time, Kwon gave me a disapproving look.

"Don't look at me like that, Kwon," I growled. "It's not like you don't know Paulina and I aren't really all that serious." Kwon shrugged, avoiding making eye contact. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever," I mumbled before going on. "Anyway, if she doesn't start acting normal again I might just dump her and go for Star. She's not Paulina, but I'd still have a hot girlfriend."

Again, Kwon gave me that look. It was almost like he wanted me to feel... Bad or something. For Paulina. I am Dash Baxter! I don't feel bad for anyone. And yet Kwon still looked at me like that... If he wasn't my best friend I'd punch that stupid look off his stupid face.

One more week later... Moving day...

Phineas' POV

"There we go," I grunted as I forced the huge, fluffy, unicorn plush toy into the last remaining but of space in the van. "We're all set. Everything is packed and ready to go, Mrs. Sanchez." Isabella's mom walked up to me and gave me a big hug, totally catching me off guard.

"Thank you, Phineas. You are a sweet boy. My Isabella is going to miss you terribly," she said. Is it just me, or does she sound like she's about to cry...? She suddenly pulled away and backed up.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to your mother. Why don't you go find Isabella? I'm sure you want to talk to her again before we leave." I nodded and turned to walk into the house Isabella had lived in all her life.

Now she was leaving behind everything she knew and loved. Her home, her furniture, her friends... Me.

I took a shaking breath and steeled myself. It's not like she can help it. And all I can do is try to be strong for her. For both of us.

"Isabella?" I called softly, knocking on her door. "It's me, Phineas. Can I come in?" I heard her muffled 'Mmhmm' and so I opened the door slowly. And then my heart broke.

The sight of my sweet Isabella curled up in a shaking ball, sobbing on her bed, and hugging her pillow was too much for me.

"Oh, Isabella," I murmured and suddenly I was on the bed with her, holding her trembling form in my arms, stroking her hair and telling her everything was going to be alright. "You won't be gone forever, sweetie, and I'll visit you. I promised, remember?"

Suddenly she grabbed my face and crushed her lips to mine in what was probably the most passionate, intense kiss we had ever shared. When we finally came up for air, she buried her face in my neck and cried some more. I held her until she quieted down.

"Phineas," she whispered into my ear. "I love you..." My heart skipped a beat. That's the first time she has ever said that to me. I swear to God it won't be the last.

"I love you, too, Isabella," I whispered back before kissing her fiercely again. We had to stop when we were interrupted.

"Um, Isabella? You're leaving now," Ferb's lilting British accented voice said quietly, but loud enough to snap us out of it. After a moment of dreadful silence, she hugged me tight and kissed me hard one last time.

"Bye, Phineas," she said quickly as she stood up and launched herself at my stepbrother. She hugged him tightly for a moment. "Bye, Ferb." And then she was gone. I closed my eyes as I heard her van pull out of the driveway and take her away.

She's moving away. To Amity Park, Minnesota. And I'm really going to miss her."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what y'all think so far.**


End file.
